


Make The Most Of It

by HanaCinna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Matchmaker Maia Roberts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaCinna/pseuds/HanaCinna
Summary: Maia, a new waiter at Jade Wolf, witness too many people being stood up on her first night and she decided that she will save two by playing matchmaker.I’m sorry for the bad summary.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Make The Most Of It

**Author's Note:**

> It my first one-shot, ever and I somehow found it difficult to write a one-shot. The idea came to me around Valentines Day. So many ideas (old and new as time went) to write into this one-shot, so many writer’s block (giving me small breaks) and fighting a bit with the english language, so I do apologize for any mistakes, because english is not my first language. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and I claim no ownership over the parts of this story belonging to the Shadowhunters TV producers and writers. The rest of it is all of my own creation.

**A Random Friday Night**

It was a busy night at Jade Wolf. It was Friday and many couples came and enjoyed their delicious Chinese food. 

Maia was regretting to saying yes to her friend for covering the waiter shift on a busy night, but she was in need of money and the boss had promised that if it went well that he could hire her for full time.

Although after a couple hours, she felt sorry for the people who was stood up. There were a few there was stood up, most of them left after the first hour, but there was two who stubborn still was there waiting for their dates, they haven’t ordered food, only drinks. 

Her boss was already complaining that they took up the space and that she should tell them to leave. But she really didn’t want to send them away, they have been waiting so long, that they both deserved food at least, then she got an idea. 

Maia walked over to the man who was sitting alone by the window “excuse me, sir” she gently queried. 

The man looked up, with big uncertain eyes, “yes?” he uttered with a hint of worriness. The man was hot and cutely shy, so she wouldn’t understand how he was stood up in the first place. 

Maia smiled as gently she could “I’m so sorry sir, but I have to move you.” 

The man looked down sadly “I understand”, he stood up, took on his jacket and was about to leave. 

Maia grab his arm to stop him “sir,” she politely addressed the man and when she had his attention, she gently continued “I didn’t ask you to leave, I just want to move you to another table.” 

The man frowned “I don’t understand” Maia smiled “I know, but do please come with me.” 

Maia led the man through the restaurant to more private area in the back, where the other lone and stood up person was sitting. Maia also did not understand how this man stood up, he was also hot with fancy clothes and make-up that glittered. 

As they reached the table, the glittery man looked up from his phone and frowned, but didn’t say anything due the surprise of them showing up and Maia took advantage of that as she gently pushed the shy man into the opposite chair. 

The glittery man looked from Maia to the shy man, who also looked confused and back to Maia for an explanation.

Maia kindly explained “you have both been waiting a while for your date, unfortunately I have to tell you that you are both stood up.” 

Both men protested, but Maia cut through and sincerely said “please realise this fact, you have both been waiting for more than 3 hours.”

Both men fell silent and stared at Maia who smiled as she was pleased that they was listing to her, “but I won’t let your imbecile morons of dates ruin your Friday evening, so order some food, drinks and enjoy yourselves” Maia said assuredly. 

When both men didn’t say anything as they both was looking down with thoughtful faces. She clapped her hands making the men jump in surprise and they looked at her again. 

“I will give you some time to look through the menu, I will be right back” Maia smiled and left them be as she hoped that they would enjoy the evening together. 

The men just stared at the leaving waiter. 

The glittery man was the first to look at his new date, the man in front of him was gorgeous and also seemly shy, which was endearing. 

The waiter was right, he was stood up. He knew this, but his pride wouldn’t let him leave. Now he wonder if his evening was being saved. 

“I’m Magnus” he greeted. He hoped that the shy man would look at him, but the shy man just looked down as his face turned red. 

“Uhm” Alec stammered, then whispered “I’m Alec”, however he was smiling shyly, so Magnus took that as a win. 

Silence.

“Is Alec short for Alexander?” Magnus asked to break the ice, now he was intrigued and wanted know more about the man in front of him. He just hoped that the shy man felt the same way. 

“Yes, but.. but nobody calls me that” Alec stuttered and Magnus didn’t understand. 

“Why not? Alexander is a beautiful name” Magnus exclaimed. He frowned when Alec shrugged. 

Then he smiled as he decided “then I will only call you Alexander!”

Alec didn’t know who to react on that statement and somehow he didn’t mind Magnus calling him Alexander, it sounded blissfully when he pronounced it. 

Alec was embarrassed that he got stood up. Nevertheless he should have known, no one would date a boring guy like him. Yet he listened to his sister who insisted, that she had found the perfect man for him. 

Even though Alec haven’t proper looked at Magnus since the waiter had left them. Magnus, for some reason hadn’t asked him to leave yet, maybe just maybe he didn’t have to go home and disappoint his sister once again. 

He hoped.

“So Alexander” Magnus loved how the name just rolled on his tongue and the blush the other man was trying so hard to hide, but failed miserably. 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile, Alec was adorable and it pained him that this shy man was stood up. Magnus was prepared to give Alec the best date ever. Starting with some good food. 

“Shall we” he gestured to the menu “order?” Magnus calmly asked, he really didn’t want to scare Alec away.

Alec would only nod, knowing himself that he would only stutter if he tried to speak. He picked up the menu and starting to read it, although he already knew what he wanted, since it not his first time at the restaurant. He slowly looked over the menu to check out the man in front of him. 

Magnus was stunningly beautiful. He didn’t know much about make-up, but he knows when perfection is reached thanks to his sister and Magnus have definitely reached that. 

Not just that, his golden caramel skin and his asian facial feature and Alec thought he didn’t have a type, angel how wrong he was. 

Alec didn’t know how long he had been watching Magnus, but when Magnus looked up and for the first time, their eyes met. His heart jumped and Alec found it impossible to look away. 

Those beautiful deep brown eyes. Was it possible to fall in love in first sight? Alec didn’t really believe in love, especially not for himself. But those eyes gave him the desire to hope and believe in love.

While Magnus was checking the menu, he felt Alec was watching him. When he had decided what he wanted to eat, he looked up as he plan to tease the man for finally looking at him. 

But he hadn’t expected to be silenced by beauty of Alec’s intense blue eyes, so contrast to his raven hair. Magnus was mesmerized.

“Are you gentlemen ready to order?” the waiter’s voice startled them both and they looked up the waiter, who just was smiling knowingly to them. 

“I’m Maia, by the way and I will be your waiter for the evening” she introduced herself to the dazed men, before she asked again, “are you ready to order?”

Magnus was the first to recover. He smiled to Maia as he said “yes, I believe we are”, he glanced to Alec who nodded in confirmation with light redden cheeks. 

Magnus ordered first “I will have the crispy roast duck with sweet and sour sauce” and then Alec “I-I will have fried rice with chicken, beef a-and mini prawns”. 

Maia wrote both orders down and then asked "what beverage do you want to your dinner?" 

Magnus looked over to Alec and suggested “wine?”

Alec shook his head, as he stuttered “I-I’m driving”. 

Magnus cutely pouted with hands clasped palm to palm as he sweetly pleaded “just one glass, please?” Alec was lost in Magnus’ sexy pout and could do nothing but agree “a-alright, but only one glass.” 

Magnus beamed “thank you”, making Alec blush once again. Maybe a glass wine was a good idea, it would probably calm his nerves, so he would be able to speak with Magnus without stuttering. 

A comfortable silence lay over their table as they were waiting for their food. Maia had been quick to return with the wine. She had poured their glass for them, then Magnus asked her to leave the bottle, just in case if they wanted another glass. 

Alec could feel the wine was helping, it soothed his nerves. He was able to look direct into, or more like getting lost in Magnus’ beautiful eyes. 

And he definitely knew that he was smiling like an idiot, all the more with a faintly heat in his cheeks. What’s more importantly was that Magnus was smiling right back at him, making him feel all giddy inside.

Once again Alec questions if it was possible to fall in love so fast. He didn’t know Magnus at all, but he wanted to. He wanted to know everything. Magnus also sexy as hell. Alec wasn’t a virgin, but he know that he certainly blushes like one. 

Magnus did look good tonight, with his dark blue jacket with a fabulous pattern and what Alec assumed were a black low neck shirt underneath. Alec could see some of Magnus chest even with the long necklace around his neck. Alec wondered how stunning Magnus looked without the jacket? Maybe even naked.

"So who's the idiot?” Magnus’ voice pull Alec out of his thoughts. 

He could have blushed because of what he just thought of, but the confusion was greater “idiot?” he asked. 

Magnus let out a small laugh. A laugh combined with a smirk, that Alec knew he would never forget. 

“The one who was supposed to be your date today?" Magnus remind him with that smirk and a wink. 

“Oh” Alec frowned, because he totally forgotten that he was supposed to be on a date with another man. 

Magnus wouldn’t help but feel pleased. It seemed that Alec have forgotten about his date, which was a very good thing. 

Alec frown was adorable as he probably was trying to remember who his date should have been. 

Then Alec looked at him with a confused expression “I don’t know” was Alec answer, which prompted Magnus to ask “what do you mean?” 

Alec explained “it was a blind date. Set up by my sister, who was so certain that she had found my perfect match.” 

Magnus noticed when the last part was said that Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus wouldn’t help but chuckle. First of, it was very much adorable and second he got a feeling that it was something he was going to see much more of during the evening. 

Silence laid over the table again

Alec could understand why Magnus was curious about his missing date. Alec too, was curious about Magnus’ lost date and thanks to the wine, he felt brave enough to ask “what about you?” 

Magnus tilted his head “my date?” When Alec nodded, Magnus smiled as he shrugged “it was just someone I met online”. 

Alec eyes widen as he gaped “online? You would take that chance?” Alec knew the dangers of online dating. You really can’t be sure that the person you are writing with really are who they say they are. 

He also did not understand the attraction to online dating. He rather meet them in real life. That way he could know if chemistry is there and whether there is a possibility to evolve to a relationship. 

Not that he had much luck on that part, so far he hadn’t met anyone he felt comfortable with. Well that was until Maia placed him in front of Magnus.

“Normally, I wouldn’t” Magnus began with a wince, when he noticed the concerned face Alec was making. 

“I am in a situation where it is not possible for me to meet my dates locally” Magnus tried to explained, but Alec just looked more and absolutely adorably confused. 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he quickly explained “I live in LA, but I am in the process of moving here to New York.” 

Alec gaped, “you live in LA?” Alec then frowned “so you just in town for today?” 

Magnus nodded “yeah. I’m here to overseeing my business move smoothly.” 

Alec was confused “and the date?” 

Magnus smiled sadly “I met this guy online a month ago and we agreed to meet today, since I was going to be in town today anyway.” 

Then Magnus sighed a bit annoyed, not at Alec but at his missing date, “but he never showed up, and just before you came over, I tried to contact him. But his number was a fake and his profile was deleted.” 

Magnus looked up at Alec and was surprised that Alec looked upset and Magnus felt appreciated by that. Magnus tried lighten the mood by being cheerful as he said “seems like I been played.” 

Alec felt angry for Magnus, not only was he stood up, but also played with as if he wasn’t a human being with feelings. Alec knew that even if Magnus seemed cheerful, he must have been hurt by this. 

Alec decided that he would do his best to give Magnus a very good experience on their unexpected date tonight. 

He was startled out of his haze when Magnus hand touched his, Alec looked into Magnus eyes as Magnus smiled gently “don’t be mad. I wouldn’t have met you, if he had shown up and I have a feeling that I would enjoy my date with you more than I would with him.” 

Magnus winked and Alec could feel his cheeks heat up again. 

“So it’s alright, okay?” Magnus said gently and Alec nodded, because Magnus was right, they wouldn’t be on their date if theirs real dates had arrived and he too think that he wouldn’t have enjoyed his blind date. He loved his sister, but he knew that she would never be able to find his perfect match. 

“Okay.” Alec agreed with a smile and then added with his own wink “lets us take our generous waiter advise and forget our should-be-dates and enjoy our evening together?”

Magnus eyes widen. He was surprised by Alec sudden boldness and that he gave Magnus a cheerful wink. Magnus began to laugh and a minute later Alec laughed with him. 

Magnus liked Alec and hoped to get to know him more through the evening and Magnus was also determined to make Alec laugh more too. 

When the laughter died down, they smiled just silly together. However Alec was curious about something else too “when are you going back to LA?” Alec asked. 

Magnus sipped his wine before answering “tomorrow afternoon.” 

Alec looked down thoughtful, before looking up “when are you moving here?” 

Magnus looked surprised by the question but answered “within the next few months. I’m still looking for an apartment.” 

Magnus tilted his head “can I ask why, you are curious about that?” 

Alec took a gulp of wine as he felt his cheek flushed “I-I.. I just” he stammered. He cleared his throat “I think, I want to get to know you better” he managed to say as he glanced his eyes away from Magnus, because he was scared of Magnus’ reaction. 

“Darling” Magnus voice was luring and Alec felt compelled to look at Magnus, as soon his eyes met Magnus, Magnus beamed “I also want to know more about you.” 

Alec could see the honesty in Magnus eyes and after that statement, he felt more calm and less shy with Magnus. 

Magnus also felt happy and content that Alec want to get to know him just as much he wanted to get to know Alec.

Both Magnus and Alec look forward to enjoy the rest of their evening together.

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

The food had arrived and it tasted so good. Magnus knew he would come here again as soon as he had moved to New York. Magnus glanced to Alec, who really enjoyed the food. Magnus grinned “it’s really delicious!” 

Alec happily nodded “yes! It’s my favorite restaurant, because of the flavorful food!” 

Alec moaned his next bit and Magnus chuckled “so you eat here often?” 

Alec shook his head “unfortunately not, it’s too expensive for me” he explained with a dejected sigh, before happily munching his food once again.

Magnus felt saddened that Alec wouldn’t get to eat here as often he desired. He then decided that he would take Alec to another date here after he moved New York. As right now it seemed that Alec rather enjoy the food than reminded that he can’t eat it often. 

So he changed the topic of conversation “what do you do for living?” 

Alec looked up at Magnus and said full of confidence “I’m a writer!” Magnus eyebrow raised as his eyes widen in surprise. 

When it occurred to Alec what he just said, he chuckled shyly as he scratching at the back of the neck “or I’m trying to be”. 

Alec glanced away from Magnus, at the same time he fought a blush “I haven’t really published anything yet”. 

Then some of the confidence came back as Alec looked serious at Magnus “I’m also a freelance journalist” Alec started to doubt himself once again and sighed “that how I pay my rent.”

Magnus was amused. Alec really switched between being confidence and shy, it was precious. Magnus could see Alec’s passion for writing, but he didn’t like the doubt he would see in Alec by the last part he said. 

“A writer!” Magnus cheerful said, it gained a smile from Alec, so he continued “I own a magazine, so I know a bit about writing. I’m not a writer myself, but I do appreciate a writer’s hard work.” 

“Really?” Alec asked as his eyes twinkled and Magnus nodded as he decided that he would read some of Alec’s work and wondered where he could get the articles. 

Right now he more interested in Alec “what do you write about?”

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

“You mentioned a sister earlier. Do you have other siblings?” Magnus asked Alec and he wouldn’t help but smile by the thought of his siblings. 

“I do” Alec grinned “as you said, I have a sister. Izzy is my younger sister. She love to meddle in my love life. She is also a very free spirit, she doesn't let anything stop her. You two will definitely get along well” Alec beamed. 

“Really how so?” Magnus inquired, Alec smiled “your fashion sense and the perfection of your makeup.” 

Magnus eyebrow shot up, “perfection of my make-up?” he teased. 

Alec blushed as he began to stutter “well, I-I mean..” Alec cleared his throat and with certainty said “yes perfection! You are beautiful!” 

Magnus gaped amazed, he hadn’t expected Alec to so straight forward. Before Magnus could comment on it, Alec returned to Magnus original question. 

He started to talk about his siblings. “I also have two younger brothers, Jace and Max” Alec beamed. 

“Jace is a prankster, he is always looking for fun. He not as fashion forward as you or Izzy, but he does love to look good, especially his hair, it have to be perfect” Alec giggled before switching to telling about Max. 

“Max is the miracle and genius of the family. He only 16 but he is already rocking it in college. He is kind and generous, always thinking about others before himself.” 

Alec eyes sparkled as he talked about his siblings and Magnus knew that Alec really loved his siblings very much. 

Because Magnus was watching Alec, so he noticed right away when Alec sparkling eyes and lovely smile turn into uncertainty with slightly hint of fear. 

Magnus was about to ask what was wrong when Alec said with a wince “I’m sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I, I’ll stop talking now.” 

Magnus was speechless as he was shocked by the sudden change in character. Alec looked very nervous, looking at his almost empty plate and his hands were no doubt clenched very hard together under the table. 

Magnus wanted to reassure him, but wasn't quite sure how and he was also confused, so he asked “why are you sorry?”

Alec looked up confused, wasn’t Magnus annoyed? Alec knew he just rambled on and on about his siblings. Yes he loved them, but that doesn’t mean that Magnus wanted to hear about it. 

“Because I was rambling” was all he could explain, it was too obvious for him that it was why he needed to apologize. Nobody liked it when he rambled, usually people would get bored and annoyed. 

To Alec’s surprise Magnus smiled “yes, you cutely rambled about your siblings. You must love them very much” Alec blushed as he nodded. 

Even if Magnus seemed okay with him rambling, which he didn’t really understood, he decided that it was Magnus turn to talk and asked him “do you have siblings?”

Magnus let Alec switch the conversation to him. Magnus smiled in hope that Alec would relax once again and answered Alec’s question “no biological siblings like you, I’m an orphan.” 

Magnus noticed Alec flinch as if he had asked something he shouldn’t and that he wanted to apologize, but Magnus wouldn’t let him “I may be a child without parents, but I do have foster siblings” Magnus winked and gained a smile from Alec, whose rigid posture also loosened up.

Magnus kept on talking “Ragnor is an old soul, so wise as he talk like an old man and prefer dusty books over the internet. He and I are always together when trouble finds us, although he always complain, but I know he loves it“ Magnus chuckled and Alec wouldn’t help but laugh with him. 

Alec was sure that he would like Ragnor, Alec himself also prefer books over the internet.

Magnus moved on to the next sibling, “Raphael is grumpy, he doesn’t show much love, but he have a very soft heart. He still helps around at our old orphanage, although he really doesn’t want us to know that” Magnus smiled with a wink and Alec smiled. 

Though Raphael sounds like a difficult person to get to know, Alec couldn't help but thinking that was properly how his siblings would describe him, grumpy with a soft heart.

Alec hasn't said a word since he asked Magnus the question, but Magnus could see that Alec was intently listening to him, which made him very happy. 

So he started telling about his last sibling “Catarina is so caring, kind and friendly with everyone. Catarina is a nurse at the local hospital. She does her very best at work and always willing to take overtime, even if it means going beyond her own health.” 

Magnus grinned “we may sound like a weird bunch as we are so different from each other, but we have been friends for many years and have always been there for each other”. 

Alec beamed “they sounds amazing. Family does not have to be blood related” Magnus looked surprised by the comment so Alec clarified “Jace is adopted”.

There was something Alec was curious about “why move to New York? Won’t you miss your siblings?” 

Magnus smiled “they all live here in New York. They are one of the reason why I wanted to move back here. I miss their company.” 

Alec gaped “you used to live here?” when Magnus nodded he blurted “then why did you move from here?” 

Magnus wouldn’t help but wince by the question and Alec realized that he cross the line “you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” Alec hurried to say apologetic. 

But Magnus shook his head “it’s okay. I moved because I fell in love with the wrong person, my siblings kept telling me how bad she was for me, but I choose not to listen. After the break up, my pride kept me from admitting that I was wrong and just move back” Magnus cringed.

Alec felt bad for making Magnus upset, so he offered his owns experience “I don’t know much about love, so far all my relationships don’t usually reach a second date, but as you know my sister doesn’t give up. Besides your siblings sounds to be willing to forgive you no matter what.” 

Alec smiled warmly at Magnus stunned face before continuing “I’m sure that your siblings only care for your well-being and they probably very happy that you are moving back here”. 

Magnus closed his eyes to keep check on his feelings “thank you Alexander” was all Magnus could mutter. 

When he opened his eyes once again all he could see was a perfect man in front of him and not understanding how nobody wanted a second date with him. 

Magnus definitely wanted to go on another date with this amazing man. 

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

Alec was sipping his second glass of wine as he was listing to one of Magnus’ tales. They have been switching to tell some small stories about them and their siblings. 

They enjoyed talking about their siblings, it was something they really had in common, their love for their siblings. Right now Magnus was telling about how he and Raphael became friends.

“Raphael really didn’t like anyone when he arrived at the orphanage. He didn’t want to talk to anyone and ignored anyone who tried to talk to him. But I don’t like to be ignored, so I made it my goal to get him talking. Catarina tried to stop me and Ragnor did not believe that I would succeed, which made me try even harder” Magnus shrugged with a grin.

“I tried every day for about a month, I will admit that he definitely was very stubborn, but I wasn’t giving up. Some days I followed him around and just talked and talked, and I did not stop before nightfall, other days I could poke and tease him as much as I would” Magnus smirked with a wink. 

“Finally one day he just yelled at me, it was a shock to begin with. But that he scolded me for annoying him and not knowing when to stop made me smile. Then he got angry because I was smiling, he asked me why I was smiling and my answer was that he finally was talking to me and that I was so happy that he did” Magnus beamed.

“The best part was that he gave me a smile too.” Magnus grinned and Alec giggled, it was a sweet and kind of a funny story, Alec liked it very much. 

Before he could comment on the story, Maia came over with a big smile “are you gentlemen interested in some dessert?” she asked and the boys glanced at each other. 

They came to agreement and smiled as they nodded to Maia, who gave them a small laminated paper “here are our dessert menu”.

Alec looked at the dessert menu, there was only four options; _Deep Fried Ice Cream, Deep Fried Banana with Ice Cream, Ice Cream Sundae and Créme Caramel Flan_. 

Alec had never ordered dessert at Jade Wolf before and they all sounded delicious, but he had one dessert flavor weakness.

“I think I will have the Créme Caramel Flan” Alec said as he loved caramel. Maia noted it as she turned to Magnus who ordered “I wanna try the Deep Fried Ice Cream, that sounds interesting” Maia nodded as she wrote it down. 

“I will be right out with your dessert” she said and left for the kitchen.

Magnus was looking forward to the dessert and was shipping his wine when Alec asked “does your siblings know you are in town?” 

Magnus almost spit his wine back into the glass, he shook his head as he exclaimed “of course not!” 

When Alec face showed shock by his outburst and slight confusion, Magnus quickly explained “they will definitely yell at me, if not kill me, for taking on a date with someone I met online.”

Magnus felt relief when Alec giggled and added “that would be just like Peru all over again” he happily sighed. 

Alec adorably tilted his head as he asked “what happened in Peru?” 

Magnus grinned “I’m not sure, I was drunk most of the trip” he said as he playfully to stick his tongue out and Alec amused raised his eyebrow “that didn’t really answer my question”. 

Magnus smirked “apparently I was creating multiplied problems for my siblings, in just the week we were there. Then on our last day, we all received a letter from government of Peru kindly asking us to never return to Peru again, or else.” 

Alec gaped “you got banned from Peru?” 

Magnus nodded with a smile “indeed I did.”

Alec smiled “I’m not sure you are supposed to be proud of it. But what does this have to do with your siblings yelling at you?” 

Magnus grinned “ah yes. Because of the letter, I got three angry siblings.” 

Magnus winked before continuing “Raphael was cursing at me in Spanish, all way back home to New York. Catarina refused to talk to me until I apologize a least a dusin times, she even smacked my head a couple time. Ragnor still complains nowadays, especially if he thinks I'm about to get into trouble, he always mentions Peru”.

“I see why you didn’t tell them” Alec chuckled and Magnus was beaming “right? I don’t want to get in trouble with them again.” 

Magnus winked “especially since I didn't even meet the person and met someone better” Magnus smiled and Alec smiled shyly back with a beautiful flush.

Magnus and Alec were so busy looking at each other that they didn't even notice Maia who had returned with their dessert “your dessert gentlemen” she said and gave them a knowing smile, when both boys jumped in surprise. 

Maia plated their dessert in front of them “here you go, enjoy” she said and she left once again.

Without a word they both took a bite of their dessert, Magnus wouldn’t help but moan “this is so good!” Alec nodded in agreement “mine too” he moaned as he took a bite more. 

Magnus suddenly became unsure of what he wanted to do, eat the delicious dessert or stare and listen to Alec while he was moaning. 

“Care to share?” Magnus asked instead. 

Alec looked up from his dessert with a smirk “only if you share yours too.” 

Magnus chuckled “I thought that was given” he winked and Alec was blushing again, but this time he didn’t hide it. 

They both took their spoon and took a piece of their dessert and held it over to the other so they could taste. 

They ate it at the same time and then they both was moaning “so tasty!” 

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

"Really?" laughed Magnus. 

"Yes, I was so furious! My hair had become a very ugly color of blonde" Alec exclaimed as he tried not to laugh too much, so he would keep talking. 

"I was teased by Izzy and Jace all day. I was lucky it was a Sunday and not a school day. Izzy bought some black color so my hair was black again in the evening, so I forgave Jace" Alec grinned. 

Magnus couldn't stop laughing, as he was trying to portray a young Alec with blonde hair in his mind. 

Magnus enjoyed that story very much, the first prank Jace did against Alec, after he began to live with the Lightwoods. 

“Does Jace still pranks on you?” Magnus asked when he finally stopped laughing.

“Oh no. He wouldn’t dare pull pranks on his siblings again” Alec grinned as he winked “he knows that we have an revenge plan.” 

That caught Magnus attention “oh a revenge plan?” 

Alec nodded “yes, we know his biggest fear” he winked. 

“Oh really? Which is?” Magnus allured. 

At first Alec shook his head, he would not tell, but at Magnus’ begging eyes and also he didn’t want Jace to have a chance to prank Magnus, if they moved further. 

“Alright” he started and Magnus sat more straight up and Alec was sure if it was possible, Magnus ear would be double sized, Alec grinned at the image he got of that thought. 

Alec took a deep breath and leaning towards Magnus, he was about to tell a little secret “he scared of ducks”, Magnus face was priceless, mixed shock and disbelief. 

“You are kidding right?” Magnus’ voice had a certain skepticism that made Alec giggle as he shook his head “no, it’s true.” 

Magnus adorably blinked a couple time before asking confused “why… no how?” 

Alec shrugged “he always been scared of ducks, even a simple as a picture of a duck” Alec smiled “but we only tease him with that if he doing pranks on us. So please if you meet him...” 

Magnus cut through with a smile “I will only use that knowledge if he pull a prank on me.” 

Alec smiled “thank you, in return I won’t tell him that I told you” Alec winked and making Magnus laugh again. 

Their evening was once again interrupted by Maia, “I’m sorry gentlemen, but we are closing up now” she gentle told them. 

Both Magnus and Alec was shocked as they looked around and noticed how empty the restaurant was. 

Alec looked at his watch and was surprised that the time showed a little over midnight, he looked up at Magnus who also was checking time on his phone. 

They tried to apologize, but Maia just waved it off and told them that the dinner was on the house. They protested that they should pay for the food, but Maia just shook her head. 

Soon they both stood outside the restaurant by the empty street and was a bit lost about what just happened. 

They looked at each other, “well” Magnus started as he smiled “I’m coming back tomorrow to thank Maia properly.” 

Alec nodded along also smiling “I’ll come with you, maybe we should buy her something nice as a thank you” Alec suggested and Magnus nodded in agreement.

The night was cold. 

Alec noticed that Magnus was freezing as he wasn’t wearing a warm jacket like Alec. 

“Which hotel are you staying at? I’ll drive you” Alec offered Magnus, he wanted Magnus to be some place warm. 

But the lost look on Magnus’ face prompted him to ask “what’s wrong?” 

Magnus looked sadly at him as he tried to explain “I.. I don’t.. I didn’t think...” Alec was surprised, Magnus haven’t been nervous all evening and now he was stuttering. 

Then Alec understood, Magnus didn’t have a hotel room, because he thought that he didn’t need one. 

“Wanna come to my place?” Alec asked as he really didn’t want to let Magnus go just yet. Magnus eyes widen. Alec knew that he definitely hadn’t expected that. 

“You sure?” Magnus asked so calm that it made Alec bold and smirk “yes, my bed are big enough.”

Magnus let out a laugh, but Alec didn’t stop there “besides, I kind of wanna see my sister reaction when I come home with you and dragging you into my bedroom” Alec grinned as Magnus giggled. 

Magnus took Alec hand and seductive said “alright pretty boy, take me to your bed” Magnus winked as Alec chuckled. 

Hand in hand they went to Alec’s car. Alec didn’t really want to, but they had to let go of each other, so Alec could drive. 

As they were driving, Magnus was beginning to feeling nervous. 

Alec had told him earlier that his sister was at his place as she always was when she sent her big brother on a date. So Alec wouldn’t be alone when he came home from his typical disastrous dates. 

Magnus thought that it was sweet of her, even if she is also the one who sent him off in first place.

Magnus was glancing at Alec a couple times before he dared asking “you sure that your sister is still up?” 

Alec nodded as he grinned “of course, she would never go to bed before she gets her gossip.” 

Alec sounded cheerful, because he could feel Magnus nervousness and hope that it would calm Magnus nerves a bit and Magnus did smile bright, so Alec took a win.

Alec pulled up at his apartment building. 

As soon they were out of the car Alec grabbed Magnus hand again. He couldn't explain it, something just felt right by holdning Magnus hand. 

Magnus was smiling too, so he knew that Magnus felt it same. Alec gently guided him to his apartment.

They were assaulted by Alec's sister as soon as they entered the apartment. She was asking how the date was and didn’t let Alec answer before she asked a new question. 

She was about to ask something else, when she caught the sight of Magnus slightly behind Alec. 

“Who’s that?” she asked as she looking directly at Magnus. 

Alec was also looking at Magnus and smiled when their eyes met, which calmed Magnus, as he answered “my date”. 

Izzy head turned quickly, “no, he’s not!” she shriek at Alec and Magnus wouldn’t help but flinch and Alec squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

“Yes, he is” Alec answered calmly as he guided Magnus further into the apartment. 

“Impossible! He can’t be your date!” Izzy continued outraged and Alec could feel himself getting annoyed, he wasn’t happy about his sister reaction. 

“But he is” Alec said deadly calm and absolute.

“No!” Izzy was angry and Alec couldn’t really understand why. 

“He’s not the one I set up for you” Izzy said more quietly, but still angry, it was like she was trying to make him understand that something was wrong. It possible was in her head, but it wasn’t Magnus fault or his.

“You right he isn’t” Alec answered as he turned to Izzy and the same time pulling Magnus behind him as he suddenly had a great urge to protect Magnus. 

Izzy rage disappeared as she was caught off-guard for a minute before her mind caught up “exactly! He…” she tried, but Alec wouldn’t hear it.

“That doesn’t make Magnus less my date” Alec cut through as he stared at her as if he was daring her to say anything else. 

He took a deep breath before say more relaxed “now, Magnus have a flight to catch tomorrow. So we are going to bed.” Magnus send Izzy a apologetic look as Alec gently pulled him into his bedroom.

As soon Alec had closed the door, he leaned up at it with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. He wasn’t happy with the situation with his sister, but he didn’t want it to ruin his night, which turned for the better after meeting Magnus. 

Magnus had been the perfect date all night. 

When Alec opened his eyes, he saw Magnus watching him with uncertainty. 

Alec was about to say something but Magnus spoke first “I don’t think your sister like me very much.” Magnus voice was infused with a bit of sadness and Alec wanted to remove the sadness. 

“She just don’t know you yet” Alec tried to reassure Magnus “she just angry, because she wrong again about the blind date” Alec explained. 

Then he smirked “that and I managed to fetch you myself” he said with a wink, which made Magnus smile. Alec was pleased, because Magnus was definitely more beautiful with a smile. 

“How about we go to bed?” Magnus suggested with a gentle smile “as you said I have a flight to catch tomorrow.” 

Alec pushed himself from the door, “right, yes… that’s a good idea… uhm” Alec stuttered, as he looked around his room and saw his mess from earlier. “I’m just gonna… yeah, uhm… give me a second.” 

He began roaming around the room to pick up his possible date-outfits up from the floor as he cursed himself for stuttering once again.

Magnus place his travel backpack on a chair as he looked around in Alec’s room. When he earlier asked Alec which color was his favorite, Alec said black. 

Although Magnus tried to convince Alec that black was not a color, Alec maintained that it was his color, and he wasn’t kidding. 

Every furniture in his room was black and fortunately the wall was painted white, which gave the room contrast. 

Magnus hadn’t seen the rest of the apartment properly yet, but he was sure it was a pervasive theme throughout the apartment. But he liked it, even if his own apartment was filled with bright colors, black and white is not a bad theme. 

“Uhm… You can use the bathroom first, it’s through that door” Alec unknowingly interrupted Magnus’ observation of the room as he pointed at a door behind Magnus. Magnus nodded as he took a out a bag with his toiletry and went to the bathroom.

As soon the door was closed Alec slumered onto his bed, taking his pillow to hide his face as he silent screamed. 

He was so nervous. 

His heart was beating so fast. 

The alcohol was definitely out of his system. Alec almost wished that he had any alcohol at his place, to calm his nerves and lessens his stuttering problems. 

He wasn’t a virgin, but he wasn’t experienced either, because unfortunately he lost his virginity to a regrettable one-night stand.

He really liked Magnus and didn’t want to fuck it up. He sat up and slapped his cheeks as he decided to make the best out of the night. 

He stood up as soon he heard the bathroom door open. Alec turned to Magnus and his mouth just dropped. 

Magnus was stunning. He was wearing a black low neck tank top and no pants, just the briefs. 

Alec was definitely drooling. 

Magnus strolled to Alec and standing beside him as he asked with a smirk “which side do you usually sleep on?” 

Alec blinked a couple times, to restart his brain. 

When he finally understood what Magnus had asked him, he frowned “uhm.. in the middle?”

Magnus let out a laugh “yes darling. I meant when you share your bed with someone.” 

Magnus watched Alec’s face morphed into embarrassment as he looked down and whispered “I haven’t really shared my bed with anyone.” 

Magnus smile fell “not even your siblings?” he asked, at least he had shared a bed with his siblings, right?

But Alec shook his head, still looking down as he explained “no, my parents was strict, we were never allowed to share a bed and here I have a guest room for them to sleep in.” 

Magnus was shocked, even if he grew up in a orphanage, he was allowed to sleep with his foster siblings. 

Magnus felt bad for bringing up bad memories for Alec. He gently take Alec chin and move his head so they have eye contact, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed or upset” Magnus apologized. 

When Alec only nodded Magnus added “I’m happy that you trust me enough to share your bed with me” Magnus smiled as he was hoping that it will draw a smile from Alec. 

Alec did smile and Magnus was happy that Alec was no longer embrassered, just seemly shy once again. 

“I will.. Uhm…” Alec stuttered as he pointed at the bathroom, a stammering Alec was definitely the cutest ever. Magnus smiled and stepped aside so Alec would go.

Not wanting to trouble Alec more, Magnus decided that he would choose the bed side to sleep on. So he crawled under covers on the right side, made himself comfortable and waited for Alec to come out.

Alec had a small freak out in the bathroom. 

Magnus was in his room. 

To sleep beside him in his bed. 

Magnus who is attractive and very kissable. 

Alec groaned, his mind was really going highwire. He couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus, almost naked and how much he wanted to see him totally naked.

Normality as brushing his teeth calmed him down a bit and he could think rationally. 

Magnus was in his room, waiting for him and Alec didn’t want overthink at all, he just wanted to go with the flow. Maybe he could get a kiss. He really wanted a kiss. 

Alec decided to sleep in only sweatpants, he tried not to blush by the thought of laying beside Magnus, both with minimal clothes. 

Alec slowly left the bathroom, almost peaking around the door. He was relief that Magnus was already in bed and was smiling at him, which gave Alec courage to crawl into bed next to Magnus. 

They laid down and faced each other. 

Staring into each other eyes. 

“Hey” Alec whispered and Magnus giggled as he whispered back “hey”. 

Alec was adorable as he also was damn hot. It took Magnus best poker face not to react to Alec’s bare chest and in low sweatpants. Magnus didn’t want to embarrassing Alec more than he already have. 

Magnus wouldn’t help but look at Alec lips for a second and just as he looked up, Magnus saw that Alec did the same thing. As soon Alec eyes met, Magnus could see the desire and longing in Alec eyes. 

“May I kiss you?” Alec asked softly to Magnus surprise, he had expected to be the one to ask. 

Magnus nodded as he moved a bit closer and let Alec close the gap. Magnus didn’t know what he was expecting of the kiss. But the tales of fireworks and mind blowing feelings that is impossible to explain. 

Magnus just experience all that. Magnus was happy that they laying down, because he was pretty sure if they were standing his knees would have buckled. 

What should have been a simple kiss turned out to be a lot more. Alec and Magnus could not and would not stop kissing. 

They only separated for a second to get some air into the lungs before they were back at kissing each other again. Their bodies was as close as they could be. 

Alec hand went under Magnus top and caress the soft skin in the lower back. Magnus moaned as he slowly moved on top of Alec and interlaced his hands in Alec’s hair. They both moaned as their clothed and very hard manhoods rubbed against each other.

The more they touched, the more they were feeling high and blissful, almost as if it was a drug for the need of feel and touch each other. 

It didn't take long before orgasm hit them both. Still tangled together, they managed to lie down beside each other again. Panting as they stared in each others eyes. 

Alec breathless tried to express his emotions "that was…" 

Magnus nodded "amazing, yes" he sounded just as breathless. 

Alec giggled "I was gonna say incredible, but amazing works too." 

Magnus chuckled "definitely nothing wrong with the chemistry between us" Alec nodded in agreement with a smirk.

A comfortable silence filled the room as they just enjoyed each other closeness. Then Alec let out a light laugh and Magnus eyebrow raise in question. 

Alec hand reached over and caress Magnus cheek as he kindly told him “I really didn’t intent to go that far”. 

Magnus smiled in amusement “oh, you didn’t?” he teased and Alec grinned “no, I was only aiming for a simple goodnight kiss.” 

Alec noticed doubt in Magnus eyes, it was brief but it was there and he quickly added “not that I regret it.” 

Magnus beamed “good, because I don’t regret it either.” 

Alec also smiled, he moved closer, if that was even possible, “good” he whispered before he kissed Magnus once again. 

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

**The Next Morning**

Alec woke up and the first thing he saw was Magnus. 

Alec smiled and he fought the urge to touch him, because Magnus was beautiful as he slept and Alec didn’t want to wake him up just yet. 

He just enjoyed the view as Magnus golden skin almost glowed in the morning sun. 

Alec had forgotten to close the curtains last night, probably because he was so nervous by Magnus staying with him and then there was the hot make out. 

Alec was surprised how much he cared for Magnus, they just met yesterday and he knew he was already falling in love with Magnus and he is falling hard. He knew it was fast, maybe to fast, but he wasn’t scared, he was more thrilled and he wanted it. 

He wanted Magnus.

Alec smiled when he saw that Magnus was about to wake up as his eyes fluttered open. 

Alec was about to say good morning, but as he met Magnus eyes, which the shine of the sun just hit right, all Alec mutter instead was “wow”. 

Magnus was apparently was still sleepy, because he sounded adorable confused “hm?”

This time Alec couldn’t stop himself, he needed to touch Magnus, so he slowly caress Magnus arm and he knew Magnus enjoyed it by his sigh of relaxation and closed eyes. 

“Your eyes...” Alec started out and Magnus open his eyes and met his as Alec ended “they are so beautiful.”

Magnus was still adorable confused “thank you?” however he was more awake. 

Alec expressed tenderness as he clarified “I mean, I did notice yesterday.. beautiful brown, but in this sunlight it almost look gold.. which is very beautiful.. so beautiful” 

Magnus cheeks turn rose as he smiled shyly and Alec couldn't stop himself from kissing Magnus. 

Alec could feel Magnus smile through the kiss and he was still smiling when Alec pulled away. 

“Never getting tired of kissing you” Magnus said, making Alec smile more “good, because I like kissing you” he said before kissing Magnus once again.

Not sure how long they were laying side by side, kissing and cuddling. Regrettably they had to stop. 

“We should get up” Magnus almost whined and Alec smiled as he also whined “we should, but I don’t really want to.” 

Which made Magnus giggle “I don’t want to either, but I have to catch my flight.” 

Alec nodded in understanding “and my sister probably want to talk with me.”

Alec saw the pain look on Magnus face when he mentioned his sister, he wanted to take the pain way. He knew that his sister was angry and she took it out on Magnus, which wasn’t right, he had to talk to his sister. 

Magnus stood up and avoided Alec’s eyes as he mumbled “I think I gonna take a shower, if that alright?” 

Alec nodded with a smile “of course. I’m gonna make us some breakfast.” 

Magnus nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom and Alec left the room to make them some breakfast and talk to his sister.

Magnus stepped under the water and closed his eyes as he tried to enjoy his shower. But he was failing because he felt bad that Alec had noticed that he was bothered by what Izzy said. It wasn’t Alec’s fault or his sister for that matter. 

He may seemed confident, but he can feel vulnerable. It not that he didn’t understand the situation. 

The sister set her brother up for a blind date with one of her friends, but the brother gets stood up and comes home with another date, so she was mad, he would understand that, right? 

... 

Who was he kidding, he didn’t understand why she was mad at them, but it’s not anyone fault... Well maybe just the guy who stood Alec up.

Magnus finished his shower. He didn’t put too much makeup on, not that he didn’t want to, but because he only had his small makeup kit with him. 

As soon he was dress and having gathered courage, he left Alec's room and moved slowly toward the kitchen. But stopped as soon he heard her voice. 

Magnus didn’t really want to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I called Seb and he said you already was with someone” Izzy sounded annoyed, Magnus could hear Alec sigh heavily, but he didn’t say anything and Magnus had a feeling that Alec also was rolling his eyes. 

“You didn’t give him enough time to arrive” Izzy pressed on with a hint of anger.

“I sat alone for 3 hours, before the waiter placed me at Magnus table” Alec also sounded just as annoyed and angry. 

“That can’t be true, Seb said…” Izzy tried to reason. 

But Alec huffed “you believe your stuck-up friend over your own brother, really?” 

Magnus could hear hurt in Alec’s voice. He wanted so badly to hug Alec right now, wanted to comfort him, that he will. 

He stepped closer to the entrance to the kitchen, so he could see what was happening in there. Unfortunately he bumped into the wall and made some noise. 

The siblings turned to him. 

Alec who clearly upset, tried to smile, probably to show him that everything was okay and that he shouldn’t worry, but of course Magnus was worried. 

Izzy on the other hand looked angry as she glared at him “it is your fault.” 

Magnus flinched.

“ **Izzy!** ” Alec didn’t really yell, he just sounded very absolut with the big brother voice and laced with warning. 

“But Alec…” Izzy began, but Alec cut in “no buts! Besides it was a blind date, right?” 

Izzy looked confused “yes?” 

Magnus did also feel a bit confused.

“So he didn’t know how I looked like right?” Alec continued and Magnus realized where Alec was going with it, but Izzy still seemed confused as she was still annoyed “yeah so?” 

Magnus would tell that Alec was beginning to lose his composure as he scoffed “then how would he even know that I was with someone?”

Izzy eyes widen and her mouth open and closed like a fish as if her mind was working hard to process Alec’s argument. 

Magnus felt bad for her, she was just looking out for her brother and apparently her friend lied to her. Izzy looked away from Alec, but Magnus could see that she finally got it, she left the kitchen without another glance to Alec or Magnus. 

There was silence for like a minute, before Alec began to apologize “I’m sorry about that Magnus.” 

Magnus shook his head as he entered the kitchen “no it’s alright. She feisty, your sister.” 

Alec let out a broken laugh “yeah she is. It both her best and worst quality” Alec looked dejected “I’m really sorry.”

Magnus shook his head again, “stop apologizing” he requested as he pulled Alec into a hug “it’s okay” he tried to convince Alec as he kissed Alec cheek. 

Magnus kept kissing Alec cheek, then down the jaw and ending by the lips. Magnus leaned away from Alec’s face with a smile “I’m okay, okay?” 

Alec nodded as he captured Magnus lips once again.

When Alec was satisfied, he let Magnus go with a smile that was genuine this time. 

“Well let’s find some breakfast” Alec said as he opened the refrigerator “I'm pretty sure you're just as hungry as I am.” 

When Alec had looked it through, he turned to Magnus and cheerful said “let’s make some pancakes”

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

After breakfast which was the most delicious pancakes Magnus had ever tasted. They didn’t have a lot of time together as Magnus had a flight to catch. 

They wanted to make the most of the time they had left. So as soon Magnus was finishing packing his stuff, Alec pulled him closer and gently kissed him.

Alec broke the kiss and smiled when Magnus chased his lips so he gave one more kiss or it was supposed to be one more kiss, but of course they couldn’t stop. 

Alec wondered if they ever be able to stop after just one kiss. Kissing and touching Magnus was indescribably. It was like an addiction, too impossible to stop.

And it seemed that Magnus felt the same. His eagerness in their kiss, the desire in his eyes and the need in his touch. And Alec definitely didn’t want to deny him anything as he wanted to give everything he would to Magnus. 

“Magnus” he moaned into the kiss and his hands grabbed Magnus' shirt as he wanted it of. 

Magnus got it, he quickly pulled of his shirt, then removing Alec’s shirt and tossed it both to the floor as he kissed Alec again, pulled him so close that their chest met. 

Both moaned. 

Magnus slowly moved them towards the bed and when his legs met the bed he sat down and let Alec straddle him without separating the kiss. 

Alec placed his arms around Magnus neck as one of his hands find its way to Magnus’ hair. Magnus moaned as his arms moved around Alec’s waist to pull him even closer making Alec moan too. 

They could both feel how turned on they were, by their erections beneath their jeans. 

A knock on the door had them both groan in frustration as they stopped kissing. 

Leaning on each others foreheads, Alec whispered “do you think we can ignore her?”. 

Magnus chuckled “that’s not nice Alexander, she is your sister” Magnus gave him a peck “let’s us get dress so you can find out what your sister wants.” 

Alec sighed and nodded, kissed Magnus once more before standing to pick their shirts up and then turned around to give Magnus his, but halted. 

Magnus was still sitting on the bed all beautiful. Alec was sad that he had to cover that gorgeous bare chest up, but he had too. He tossed Magnus shirt to him and they put on their shirts.

Magnus stayed on the bed as Alec opened the door “what do you want” he asked as calmly as he would, but Magnus noticed the hint of anger in the voice and so did Izzy. 

“I-I…” she stuttered before clearing her throats “c-can I talk to Magnus?” she asked, surprising both Alec and Magnus. 

Alec looked over to Magnus, who gave him a nod and the most confident smile he could give. 

Alec stepped aside so his sister could enter, “I will give you a moment” Alec said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. 

Magnus stayed on the bed and avoided Izzy's gaze, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the situation.

“I’m sorry” it was so soft that Magnus barely heard it, but he did and he was surprised. 

He could help but meet Izzy’s eyes that showed so many emotions among other sadness, shame and guilt. Magnus didn’t know what to feel or say, so he didn’t. 

He just stared at her. 

Waiting.

“I really sorry for my behavior” Izzy said a bit stronger, but she still seemed insecure as if she doubted that her words would reach Magnus. 

“It was wrong of me to blame you” she bit her lips “especially when it's my friend who..” her voice broke and she looked away from Magnus. 

The room was quiet for like a minute before Magnus couldn’t take in the heavy atmosphere that was settling over the room, especially where he was just moments ago was in hot and bothered with Alec.

“I understand…” he started and he got Izzy attention, who now was staring at Magnus with hope in her eyes, but Magnus ignored it as he continued “... your outrage yesterday. Obviously I wasn’t the person you set your brother with and you was trying to tell him that there was something wrong”

Izzy opened her mouth, probably to convince Magnus that she had the right to say what she did, but Magnus wouldn’t let her as he wasn’t done talking “but this morning. I’m sure Alexander explained what happened yesterday and why I was with him.”

“So it hurt me that you right out said that it was my fault, but I’m more mad at you for hurting your brother by believing your friend” he said firmly as he tried keep his temper down. 

Izzy nodded in shame and Magnus sighed “look, we started off wrong and I’m willing to let this go because I want us to get along”

Izzy huffed “because you like my brother?” 

Magnus also huffed “yes, I like your brother very much,” then gently said “but I also want to get to know you and hopefully be your friend.” 

Izzy shyly smiled and Magnus grinned “because the sister your brother talked a lot about yesterday sounded like an amazing person” 

Izzy grinned “Alec was right, you are a good person.” 

Magnus frowned and Izzy let out a sad laugh “I do listen to my brother even if I’m mad.” 

Magnus smiled as he stood up “that good to know” he gave out his hand against Izzy "friends?" 

Izzy smiled, but hugged him instead "definitely friends!" Magnus was surprised that she hugged him, but he gladly accepted it. 

“How about we go out to your brother, who is properly out of himself of worry for us” Magnus grinned as he winked and Izzy nodded in agreement and they left the room together. 

Alec was worrying. He had been sitting on the couch bouncing his knee up and down. 

Waiting. 

He quickly stood up when Magnus and Izzy got out of his room, however the smile on their lips got him sighing of relief and smiled at them. Happy that they finally got along. 

They all sat down and Izzy wanted to hear more about their delightful date. 

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

Alec looked at his watch and noticed that it was about time they get going to the airport. 

He spent the last hour listing to Izzy and Magnus talk about fashion and Alec’s bad wardrobe as they had agreed to a shopping trip when Magnus moved to town. 

Alec was happy that they get along so well now, that he felt bad that he had to interrupt them.

“It’s time to go” Alec said gently, then laughing when both Magnus and Izzy was awwing and looked at him with puppy eyes. 

“Don’t worry you will see each other again” Alec comforted them, even though he was still laughing. 

Magnus said his goodbyes to Izzy with a big hug while Alec got Magnus’ bags. 

Alec gave his sister a kiss on the cheek as he said “Are you staying?” 

Izzy nodded “I’ll be back soon as I can” Alec promised. 

The men got into Alec's car and Alec gave Magnus a peck before starting his car.

As planned they bought a sweet teddy bear and drove by the restaurant to thank Maia for being their matchmaker, for being a perfect waiter, for paying their dinner (they once again tried to pay, but she refused again) and then they exchanged phone numbers, because Alec and Magnus both wanted to be Maia’s friend.

They arrived at the airport and got Magnus checked in, but they weren’t ready to let go just yet, lucky for them they got a little time before Magnus plane took off. They found a small cafe, where they ordered some coffee and some donuts.

About half an hour later came the announcement over the loudspeakers "the flight to Los Angeles takes off in 30 minutes, please move to the gate". 

Alec’s heart felt heavy and he was about to cry. He wasn’t ready to let Magnus leave yet, but he pulled himself together. He took Magnus hand with a smile as they walked to the gate. 

People was already boarding the plane when they arrived to the gate. Not knowing what to say they just watched the people empty out by the gate, soon there were only the two of them and the 15 minutes left. 

“I should get on board before they take off without me” Magnus quipped with a smile, but Alec could only nod. 

Magnus took both of Alec’s hands “don’t be sad, this not goodbye” he said as he gave Alec a peck on the lips.

“Be my boyfriend?” Alec blurted out and Magnus eyes widen. 

“I mean, if you want to of course. I know it’s fast, we just met yesterday, but I wanna…” Alec was interrupted by Magnus lips. 

Kissing him hard. 

Alec was surprised for a second before kissing Magnus back. 

“Yes” the answer was simple, but it meant so much. 

Alec sighed in relief and Magnus let out a airy laugh. 

They kissed once again. 

And again. 

Unfortunately they had to stop. 

Magnus got on board in the absolutely last minute. 

Alec stayed as he watched the plane take off. 

His heart wasn’t heavy anymore, because Magnus was his and soon they would they meet again.

\---❤𝓜𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓬❤---

**Epilogue - One Year Later**

“Hello stranger, is this seat taken?” the gentleman asked as he gestured to the empty chair. 

The fabulous man in the opposite chair smirked “well I was waiting for my boyfriend, but it seems he a little late” he winked. 

“I’m also meeting my boyfriend here” the gentleman said smoothly as he sat down “possible you've seen him?” 

“Well that depends, what does he look like?” The fabulous man asked with a smug look as he leaned with his elbows on the table as he rested his head in his hands. 

“He is the most beautiful man on the planet. He’s fashionable and always glittery. He’s impossible to miss” 

“He look amazing. However, I have to disagree that he is the most beautiful, my boyfriend is definitely the most beautiful man on the planet” 

The men stares at each other with goofy smiles. 

“Oh dear god stop, you two are absolute idiots” Maia said as she stood there with her hands on the sides and looked ridiculous at them. 

Both Magnus and Alec laughed. 

“We are not idiots my dear Maia” Magnus winked and said dreamly “we are madly in love” 

Maia rolled her eyes “yes, I know” she deadpanned as the men looked at her. Then they all cracked into laughing. 

The laughter died down and Maia smiled at them. She was happy that she a year ago obviously made the right choice to place Alec and Magnus at the same table. Today they were her best customers and outside of work, best friends. 

She cleared her throat “I will be back with your food in a minute” she said with a wink and left the couple.

“You already ordered?” Alec asked Magnus with one raised eyebrow. 

Magnus smiled as he explained “since it is a year today we met and we agreed to dine here, I thought that it was appropriate that we get the same food as we did then.” 

Alec sighed dreamy “you are perfect” 

Magnus grinned as he took Alec’s hand and kissed it, “I am, but so are you”

A lot had happened in the past year. 

Magnus moved to New York quicker than planned. 

As Magnus had asked Alec to move in with him and Alec was quick to agree. They had only known each other for a month at that time, but none of them would wait. They had found the perfect loft in Brooklyn with a lot of space. 

On Magnus birthday Alec had surprised him with a kitten, they named Chairman Meow. Magnus loved Chairman Meow and the cat definitely favored Magnus over Alec, possible because Magnus spoiled him with snacks. 

They also met each others siblings. 

Magnus siblings loved Alec right away. 

Catarina loved how sweet and shy Alec was and that he was perfect to the outgoing and fabulous Magnus. 

Ragnor and Alec bonded over dusty books and Alec’s writing, Ragnor became his personal editor and he loved it. 

Even Raphael liked Alec, Raphael had at least once called Alec Magnus’ conscience, because Magnus listened to Alec and haven't done much stupidity since they became a couple. 

As for Alec’s siblings.

Alec was right, Izzy and Magnus became best friends and never went shopping without each other. Magnus even invited Izzy to model for his magazine and of course she agreed with a scream.

Jace did one prank on Magnus and quickly regretted it too. Otherwise they got along pretty well, they were drinking buddies, always competing for who drink the most, at least until their partner tells them to stop. 

Max loved Magnus and Magnus was definitely spoiling him. Max also began to dress more fashionable and seeking advice from Magnus to be free and himself. Magnus gave Max the bravery to come out as an bisexual.

Alec and Magnus had also grown immensely in the past year of course it wasn’t all perfect and easy. They had some arguments and jealousy, but they overcame them and became even stronger. 

Now they were sitting in the same restaurant where it all began. Looking in each others eyes and only see and feel the pure love they have for each other. 

Only left to say the most meaningful words to each other.

“ **_I love you_ **”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I really hope you liked it.  
> Please do write a comment and leave kudos.


End file.
